Love At First Sight?
by NikoChanForever
Summary: Charlie Weasley is returning from Romania to attend his brother Bill's wedding. But he was also anxious to finally meet the Girl Who Lived. He expected a small, shy girl with glasses. To his surprise, he meets a tall, curvy, and confident young woman. (Harry Potter is a female in this fanfic - Harriet Potter)
1. Chapter 1

_**This story begins in the 7th book - Deathly Hallows. Most parts will be based off the movie, some off the book.**_

 _ **The story switches between Charlie and Harriet's POV**_

 _ **Charlie's POV**_

I walked across the large yard towards my childhood home which I hadn't visited in about 3 years. I had just returned from Romania where I had begun studying dragons after my 7th year at Hogwarts. I came to attend my brother Bill's wedding, serving as his best man.

I opened the front door and I hadn't even taken a step inside when some screamed my name. I was grabbed by the arm and forced into a chair in the kitchen of the Burrow. My mother, Molly Weasley, stood over me threateningly, her wand raised.

"It's time you got a proper haircut," she announced, daring me to protest.

"It's nice to see you too, Mum," I chuckled. "Hey dad."

My father smiled at me from over the _Daily Prophet._ Ron and his "friend" Hermione came down the stairs just then.

"Hey Charlie!" said Ron excitedly, giving me a shoulder hug as Mum snipped away at my hair. Hermione, a brown eyed girl, smiled at me warmly, nodding silently.

"Where's Harriet?" asked my father, putting down the newspaper and placing it on the table.

"I'm here!" came a voice from the stairs. That's when my gaze landed on a dark-haired beauty standing at the foot of the steps.

Her midnight black hair was short and messy, yet still decent. Her emerald green eyes shined brightly from behind her glasses, a large grin on her face. Though her hair fell over her forehead, I could easily make out the lightning shaped scar.

Ron had mentioned the Girl Who Lived several times in the letters he sent to me. Of course, I'd heard about her. Everyone has. The Ministry of Magic had labeled her as the Cosen One. The one destined to bring the Dark Lord to his knees. But I had expected a small, possibly shy girl. Not the tall, beautiful yound woman that stood before me.

She wore a royal blue dress that stopped just above her knee, complimenting her cream colored skin, her long legs exposed.

"How do I look?" She spun around in a circle, the dress twirling around her body.

'Beautiful' I thought.

"You look great," said Ron with a smile. Hermione, I noticed, sent Harriet a dark look. This surprised me. Hermione didn't look like the jealous type. Besides, from the letters that Ron sent me, I can infer that Ron thought as Harriet as a sister. She had nothing to be jealous about.

 _ **Harriet's POV**_

The first thing I noticed was the red-headed male that sat in on of the chairs, Mrs. Weasley standing over him with a pair of scissors in her hand. This was the only Weasley that I had not met. Ron mentioned him to me a lot. Charlie Weasley. His red hair was long, pulled back into a pony-tail.

'Well, its wouldn't be that length for long' I thought as Mrs. Weasley began snipping away at his hair. And as if he wasn't handsome enough, he had scars and burns all up his muscular arms. I have a thing for tough guys, what can I say?

His blue eyes scanned my body. Not in a creepy, perverted kind of way but more of a surprised, analyzing way.

I smiled confidently, and said, "How do I look?" I spun around on the spot, keeping my eyes on Charlie.

"You look great," said Ron, sending me a warm smile.

This caused Hermione to send me a heated glare. I simply rolled my eyes. Hermione and I haven't been getting along very well since our 6th year. She believed that I liked Ron, or Ron liked me. But honestly, Ron was like the sibling I never had and I am pretty sure he feels the same towards me.

Hermione has never actually confronted me about this. She never told me why she dislike me all of a sudden. I figured it out about 7 months ago. I would reassure her that she had nothing to worry about, but I'm not about to waste my breath on someone who most likely won't listen.

"Done!" Mrs. Weasley announced loudly. Charlie Weasley stood up from his chair and ran his hand over his now brutally short haircut. He looked better with long hair but he still look extremely handsome.

Now that he stood up, I could see that he was shorter that Ron, his youngest brother. However, he was taller that me and Hermione.

"Isn't that much better?" Said Mrs. Weasley who held up a small hand mirror in front of Charlie's face. He winced at the sight of his new hair and I let out a giggle. His eyes met mine in an instant and I could feel my face heating up.

"Hi," I said, walking up to him. I looked up at his face with a bright smile. "You must be Charlie."


	2. Chapter 2

_**RECAP:**_

" _Isn't that better?" Said Mrs. Weasley who held up a small hand mirror in front of Charlie's face. He winced at the sight of his new hair and I let out a giggle. His eyes met mine in an instant and I could feel my face heat up._

" _Hi," I said, walking up to him. I looked up at his face with a bright smile. "You must be Charlie."_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Charlie Weasley's POV**_

My eyes snapped to Harriet's as she laughed, her face turning bright red. Such a cute laugh.

"Hi," she said walking towards me. She was much shorter than me, the top of her head only reaching my shoulders. "You must be Charlie."

This was possible the first time I had taken notice to a woman. I was so focused on my studies on dragons, I never had time for dates or anything in the romantic category. My family assumed that I was gay.

"It's nice to meet you, Harriet," I said, handing the mirror over my mother. I held out my hand for her to shake and was surprised when her body suddenly collided with mine. Her thin arms wrapped around my torso, squeezing me tightly. My body stiffened, my arms set out wide, not sure what to do.

My mum laughed at the shock on my face and said, "She's a hugger."

Harriet released me a moment later, and took a step back. "Sorry."

"I-It's fine." I cursed darkly for stumbling over my words. It was unusual for me to stammer. But her sudden actions had taken me off guard. She definitely wasn't the shy girl I thought she would be.

At that moment, my other brothers, Fred and George, came down the stairs, doubled over in laughter. Bill and his fiancee, Fluer, followed behind them, their hands entwined. I pulled my gaze away from Harriet and went to congratulate Bill, bringing him into a hug.

"Nice to see you, big bro," I chuckled. I turned to his fiancee.

"You must be Fluer." I brought her into a hug as well. "Welcome to the family."

The rest of the family got up to exchange hugs, except Hermione who accepted nothing but a friendly handshake from me.

Then, despite the fact that I just got here about 30 minutes ago, my mother put us all to work. It was, according to dad, Harriet's birthday. She was finally of age. She seemed glad that she could be useful now that she could use magic.

We set up long tables out on in the yard. Fred and George bewitched purple lanterns with the number 17 on them. They hung over the tables, just above all the guests. George wasn't effected by the dark hole on the side of his head, as we thought he would be. In fact, him and Fred told continuous ear related jokes.

I notice Harriet staring over at the one-eared twin, a look of guilt on her face, showing clearly in her eyes. Ron had told me that she felt that it was her fault for the harm that the Death Eaters had brought down on our family. I wasn't there to help, but I got the gist of what happened. She thought it was a bad idea for us to be helping her for it might result in more deaths of our loved ones.

'She shouldn't feel guilty' I thought sadly. 'It's not her fault'

After we finished hanging the last of the decorations, mum came rushing through the gate, carrying as cake with a large snitch on top. As mum placed the birthday cake on one of the tables, Harriet quickly rushed over and said, "That looks amazing!"

"It's nothing, dear," said my mum, chuckling. It wasn't long before all the guests arrived, being led by Fred and George to the yard. Hagrid wore his hairy brown suit for the occasion. Remus, however, looked unhappy as he held hands with his wife Tonks.

'Must be that time again' I thought to myself. I walked over to them as Tonks gave Harriet a hug and Hagrid took a large wine glass from Fred.

"Finally seventeen," Hargid said happily. "Six years since we first met. D'yeh remember it?"

"How could I forget," laughed Harriet, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Hey, Hagrid," I said enthusiastically, running a hand over my short hair. "How's it going?"

Hagrid pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Bin meanin' to write to yeh. How's Norbert?"

"Oh, we call her Norberta, now," I said.

"Norbert's a girl?" Exclaimed Hagrid, shocked.

"Yeah. Female dragons are a lot more vicious than males."

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a bright silver weasel came running through the yard, dad's voice coming from it. "Minister of Magic is coming with me."

The bright Patronis dissolved.

"We shouldn't be here," said Remus, almost panicked. He grabbed Tonks arm and disapperated almost immediately while we stared at each other in confusion.

Dad apparated in front of us, Rufus Scrimgeour, Minster of Magic, by his side.

"Sorry for intruding," the minister said, walking forward-well, more like limping.

He looked at Harriet. "Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harriet slowly. She glanced at me, as the minster turned his attention to the snitch cake, and mouthed 'Why is he here?'

I simply shrugged. I was as confused as everyone else.

"I need to speak with you," he said to Harriet, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "Also Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

I had the urge to break the minister's hand that clutched Harriet's arm. Could I be arrested for that?

"Why us?" said Ron.

"We shall speak in Private," replied the minister.

Then, the minister, Ron, Hermione, and Harriet strolled into the house.

What could the minister possibly need to talk to them about? Honestly, I don't think he should be minister. He's almost as bad as Fudge. Trying to cover up important stuff that people need to actually know. And while, people are being killed and tortured, he's trying to make it seem like everything is fine and dandy, like we're actually winning the war.

Just like Fudge. I stared at the closed back door of the Burrow when there was a sudden yell of anger coming from inside and a loud crash.

What the hell...

Very suckish chapter, I know. I'm still working on where I want this story to go so this is kind of a filler chapter. And it's short, again I know.

I just wanted to get it down and posted because I know that I'm not going to be able to do so, for the next couple of days. Graduations coming. My senior friends are leaving. It's been very emotional.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short and suckish but I promise it'll get better as the story continues.

=^.^= Meow, Meow!


End file.
